Normal is Overrated
by FiftyShadesOfBliss
Summary: Avery was just a regular college student living in Georgia when the apocalypse hit. When her sister is killed, she is left on her own to fend for herself. That is until she meet's a certain group of survivors. Among this group is the rude, smart-talking, southern far-from-gentlemen Daryl Dixon. As if Things weren't already complicated enough. [DarylxOC] *Temporary Hiatus*


I own nothing except my OC's, you think If I owned Walking Dead i'd be here? Hah I'd be on a beach somewhere cuddled up to Norman.

* * *

The evening Sunlight streamed through the dirty partially cracked window, heavy clouds of dust flowing through the air as a young girl struggled against two of the undead, fighting a losing battle. Avery wanted to help, but she was paralyzed with fear, and delusion. Her pale skin caked with dried and fresh blood, her eye's half lidded with exhaustion and the overwhelming sense of pain. So she watched helplessly, as the corpses that where once dead, fought against the small body of the young girl, no older then thirteen, too young to die this day, but it was inevitable.

All Avery could hear was a definite ringing from the shot only moment ago, hitting her in the shoulder, causing her to stagger backwards, into a stack of garden tools. Her sister had tried to defend herself against the dead, but her poor aim hit her sister instead.

That's when they came. An entire hoard of the dead staggered their way into the shed the sisters hid themselves in, breaking through a barrier of wooden slabs and a small rusty lock.

All she could do was watch her as her sister was literally _devoured_.

"I Love you Joanna…" was the last thing Avery muttered before the darkness overwhelmed her.

XXXX

Avery's P.O.V

Pain.

That's all I registered when I woke up. My shoulder throbbed, my throat was incredibly dry, and I had a head-ache like no other.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to find myself in the same place I was before, in the shed. Reality struck me with full force when I saw the mangled body of my younger sister lying on the ground, half eaten, her eyes wide open with fear.

I felt tears began to well but would not shed due to lack of hydration. Why hadn't they gotten her too? Was I destined to watch as my sister withered in pain? Why didn't they get me instead?

I pondered these thoughts for what seemed like a long time, but in reality was only a few moments.

I glanced down at my stained shirt and worn jeans, covered in a thick, foul smelling brown liquid that had once been blood, but it wasn't my own. It was one of theirs, the reason they didn't attack, they thought I was one of _them. _I cringed at the thought.

I attempted to stand only to be startled by a searing sense on pain in my left shoulder, where I had been shot. Fresh blood oozed out of the wound causing me to wince.

I peeled away the fabric of my shirt to inspect the wound, it was worse than I had thought. I racked up the strength despite my body's immediate protest and stood.

I walked over slowly to the door, stepping outside of the wooden shed, my eyes searching for any signs of the dead, the area seemed to be vacant, much to my satisfaction. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief before turning back to my sister, or what was left of her.

My heart clenched in pain as I inspected her closely. Her chocolate colored hair was knotted and thick with the dark red liquid. A fatal bite wound to her jugular was what had killed her in the end, despite the multiple bites taken out of the rest of her. Her pale blue eyes where open, her mouth still slightly ajar.

"I'm so sorry Joanna…" I sobbed silently, leaning into her body, my hands cradling my face as the tears finally made an appearance.

"Y-you didn't deserve this…" I cried, but before long, the tears stopped.

I sat up and silently stared at her, a flood of different emotions running through me.

Sorrow, pain, anger, despair.

I lifted my hand and gently grazed it over her face, closing her eyelids and her mouth, making her look at piece.

"I will…" I started, my voice cracking with dryness.

"Survive… for you…" I finished, standing back up, ignoring the pain.

I sucked in a quick breath, marching out of the small room with determination, and then I remembered, I had nowhere to go.

XXXX

The entire town was empty, abandoned. Not a living or dead soul in sight. It was odd, everything was uncharacteristically quiet. The usual hustle and bustle I knew was no replaced with an eerie silence that left a bad taste in my mouth. The average sized town houses looked the opposite of normal. When the infection originally started, riots broke out, that's how we ended up in the shed, hiding.

I took it upon myself to look around the abandoned town, avoiding most of the mangled corpses.

I made my way to the clinic, hoping to find some kind of medical supplies I could use for my shoulder. To my dismay, it was mostly empty. However I was able to find a few first-aid kits and clean those out, along with a few pain killers.

I ended up using some alcohol to disinfect it, which made it burn badly, but I ignored it. I gently wrapped it up with some gauze and tapped it down. My arm was stiff, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

I grabbed a small backpack and filled it with the remaining supplies, a few syringes and bottles of medicine, pills, disinfectants, and a few rolls of wrappings.

After I had the stuffed the bag to the brim, I left in search for necessities like food and water.

The grocery store, much like the pharmacy, was almost cleaned out. The only things left where a few canned good's. The produce section was completely cleaned out. I grabbed what I could, stuffing the lot into another bag before swinging it over my non-injured shoulder.

The sun was about to set when I finally made it out of the store, my shoulder hurt more than before with the added weight of my bags, and I was exhausted.

I decided that it was best to spend the night in a small house. I choose one close to the center of the town, where I had noticed was the most secure area in the whole neighborhood.I locked the doors and shut all the windows and blinds, making sure to keep quiet just in case there were any of the dead still lurking about.

I settled myself in the living room, grabbing a sleeping bag from a closet. It felt disrespectful to sleep in someones bed. After eating a small can of soup, I settled in for a restless night of sleep.

XXXX

_**Two months later **_

The dull scraping of my spoon against my last can of beans I was eating was the only sound currently in the small house.

I migrated my way through the connecting towns as the days went on, looking for survivors, but there weren't any. I managed to loot a weapons shop after a couple of weeks, I filled my duffle bag with a set of hang-guns and ammunition, although I had no idea how to shoot them. I mainly used a dagger, finding I worked better with knives instead of longer range weapons. I only used it when it was absolutely necessary, and that wasn't often.

I was making my way towards Atlanta. Hoping that maybe there were some survivors there, but my hopes are slim.

I stood up, collecting the remainder of my items across living room and packing away my duffel bag. I was only a few short miles away from Atlanta and I was hoping to make it there before sundown. The dead seem to prefer the night.

I dusted off my dirty pair of jeans, and threw my bag over my shoulder. After about a month, my shoulder seam to seal itself. Although,the painkillers certainly helped.

I left the small house, feeling the warm Georgian heat on my back. The weather seemed to be the only thing that stayed the same world ended.

XXXX

I walked for what seemed like hours, although the sun was still high in the sky. My four head dripped with sweat, making my short brown hair stick to the back of my neck.

To my extreme dismay, the city was filled with more of the dead then I'd ever seen. I doubt there are any survivors here, except maybe hiding inside some of the buildings.

"ughh." I groaned to myself.

My legs felt like lead,I have been doing a lot of walking over the past months, You'd think that would make walking easier but it didn't. It just made my legs hurt even more.

I rounded the corner, making their way into the main part of the city. A few scattered dead walked around, but they didn't seem to take notice of me. I slipped myself in a set of revolving doors, which seemed to lead to a department store.

Only one of the dead mulled around inside the front room, she must've been a store clerk judging by her now soiled uniform. I took my dagger out of it's hilt quickly before making my way quietly behind her, and plunging it into the back of it's skull, making her collapse to the floor.

"She was one ugly women." I muttered to myself, pulling my dagger out and wiping the brownish-red liquid on a near by sweater.

The room was finally empty and seemingly safe, so I took the opportunity to look around. The store wasn't ransacked like most of the others, most of the clothing and jewelry was intact surprisingly. I decided this would be a good time to get a new change of clothes. So I browsed the racks until I found and outfit that suited me.

I stripped of my torn and dirty outfit, putting on a fresh pair of dark-wash jeans, along with a long-sleeved blouse with zipper pockets on the chest. I put on a natural waist cut denim jacket to complete the outfit. After re-lacing my knee-high combat boots, I walked over to the jewelry counter, inspecting the contents that where worth virtuality nothing now.

Deciding to indulge, I picked out a necklace. It was a white gold, diamond encrusted bow and arrow, it reminded me of cupid. I slipped the chain over my neck, satisfied with how it looked.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening caused my to drop behind the counter in fear, worried it was one of the dead. By the sound of the foot steps, there was more then one.

I Squeezed my eyes shut as I knelt behind the counter, trying not to make a sudden noises.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a husky southern accent ask, I opened my eyes and was face to face with not one of the dead, but a man, a live one, and a whole group of strangers stood behind him.


End file.
